


Gay Gangster World

by Masterless



Series: What I Wish Would Happen [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, I wanted to write Lucas tearing the girls a new one, Lucas is a gay ganster, M/M, based heavily on the last two clips, slight mention of depression, so here it is, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Isn’t forgiveness part of Imane’s ‘Muslim Gangster World’?” Lucas asked.“Well,” Manon sighed, leaning back in her seat. “It certainly seems to be part of your ‘Gay Gangster World’."





	Gay Gangster World

“And she thinks that she can just apologise and get back into the group?” Daphné snorted, leaning against Basile, curled up on Manon’s sofa.

Eliott, Lucas, and Basile had been hanging out. Well, Lucas and Basille were working on maths work together and Eliott had almost glued himself to Lucas’ side. It wasn’t a good day for him, it hadn’t been in a while, but he knew it could be worse. His depression was definitely back, but not with a vengeance. He still felt that there was a tension between him and Lucas, and there was, because he hadn’t told the whole truth, just enough to get Lucas to stop looking at him with those big, hurt eyes and to stop yelling at him. He hated seeing Lucas hurt, so he caved, he told him that he’d tried to kiss Idriss, but he didn’t tell him everything. He couldn’t, not yet.

Manon had come in to see if Mika was home, and was intercepted by Daphné in the hallway. She followed Manon into the apartment, planning on going in for a few short minutes and then leaving again, but she squealed and sat with the boys when she saw Basile, who smiled and pulled her into a hug. Lucas leaned back against the sofa, knowing the course work was forgotten, and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. This is why he liked to do work with Imane. Not much caused her to be sidetracked, and even if she was, she got back on track quickly.

They’d somehow got onto the topic of Imane. It might have been Lucas’ fault, telling Eliott he wished he was studying with Imane, but he didn’t have maths with her, so he had to deal with Basile. Basile was offended, but Daphné got riled up and started telling them all about the text she’d sent, almost begging for forgiveness.

“I don’t know,” Manon said. “I don’t know if I can forgive her.”

“Forgive her?” Lucas asked, incredulous, gaining a small tap on the arm from Eliott, as if suggesting for him not to talk, but he knew Lucas had a will of his own. “Because she’s the one that needs forgiving.”

“What?” Daphné asked. “She messed up Manon’s love life, she kept Alex from being in a music video, she called Ingrid a racist, she-“

“Messed up.” Lucas sighed. “Yes, she messed up, and she apologised, but now it’s up to you. I know you don’t mean to, but you can say some very stupid things.” At Basile’s protest, Lucas held up a hand. “Non, Basile, she does. If you’d said to me what you said to Emma last year, I would never have been able to forgive you. If you said some of the things you say to Imane to me, I wouldn’t be able to stand you.”

“She called Ingrid a racist!” Daphné said, scowling.

“Because she is!” Lucas replied. “She uses the fact that she’s dated two black guys as a reason for her not to be racist, but she doesn’t have any black friends, she doesn’t even try to make friends who aren’t white. It’s almost like making a fetish out of them. And I know that it’s a huge part of our society, that racism is ingrained in us since we are born, but it’s our duty to be better than that.”

“What about Emma?” Manon protested. “She dated Alex and Yann, she’s dated black guys before.”

“Oui,” Eliott said. “But she doesn’t parade it around as a reason as to why she’s not racist. She doesn’t say, ‘I can’t be racist, I’ve fucked black dudes’.”

“I was friends with Yann when he was dating Ingrid,” Lucas added. “They never got along, and she would be visibly awkward whenever some part of his background got brought up. His grandparents are immigrants, and his parents are very proud of that. They celebrate additional holidays, have different traditions, different food. It’s all beautiful and delicious and part of who Yann is, but she’d never be comfortable there. Why do you think I fell for him so hard? He stopped bringing her to those family events, he started bringing me. He brought me, instead of his girlfriend?” Lucas huffed out a breath. “I was smitten.” He felt Eliott chuckle against him. “I learned about all of it because I knew it was important to him. Ingrid never tried. And you’ve never tried to educate yourself about Imane’s religion, her culture.”

“But… Imane’s been a horrible friend,” Basile said weakly. “I agree with Daphné, she’s… been bad.”

“And they haven’t been to her?” Lucas asked. “She messed up, but they didn’t even bother to see if she was okay.”

“And you did?” Manon asked. “You checked in with her?”

“Oui,” Lucas said. “I did. I checked in with her, and she explained to me why she did what she did, and before you ask, non, I’m not going to tell you.” Daphné scowled. “It’s not my place to speak, it’s her story. She is hurting, Daphy, she really is. You made her cry, and I’ve never seen Imane cry before.”

“Me neither,” Eliott said.

Daphné shook her head. “So we should just forgive her?”

“She forgave you,” Eliott said, his voice quiet, not really wanting to speak but wanting to stand up for his friend. “She told me about the shit you said to her when you went after Emma for dating Yann behind Ingrid’s back. The horrible things you say to her every day. The way you look embarrassed when her alarm goes off for prayer.” He sighed, rubbing tired eyes, smiling when Lucas pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “She forgives you every day because she knows that you don’t know better. But you don’t even try to understand her.”

“But you’re so quick to forgive Ingrid for all the shit she pulled on you,” Lucas added.

Daphné was flushed, angry, and Manon was looking defeated.

“She pulled Charles back into my life after all that he did to me,” Manon said. “Would you forgive her if she brought your ex back?”

“My ex and I were going to break up anyway,” Eliott said. “Lucille and I had fallen apart long before I met Lucas. I’m not saying that what we did was right, but it wasn’t the same as you and Charles.”

“You loved Charles,” Lucas said. “You might even still love him.”

“But Imane hurt Manon, hurt Alex,” Daphné said, her tone weak. “She’s been a bad friend.”

“And so have you.” Lucas shook his head. “When I first started seeing Eliott, I was a really, really bad friend. But Arthur, Basile, and Yann didn’t abandon me for forgotten parties or broken promises, they didn’t even leave me when we got into a fight. They stepped back, gave me my time, and were there for me when I needed them. So step back, give her time, and be there for her when she needs you.”

Manon sighed, burying her face in her hands. “You think it’ll work?”

“Nothing is more important to Imane than her values,” Eliott said. “But her values mean that she forgives, she loves, and she treats everyone equally. So she slipped up a little. Aren’t friends, true friends, there to help you when you’re down?”

“I suppose,” Daphné mumbled.

“Isn’t forgiveness part of Imane’s ‘Muslim Gangster World’?” Lucas asked.

“Well,” Manon sighed, leaning back in her seat. “It certainly seems to be part of your ‘Gay Gangster World’. I think I prefer the ‘Gay Guru’ to be honest.”

Lucas snorted. “You know that Mika would tell you exactly the same thing.”

“Oui,” Manon said.

“Just a little bit nicer,” Eliott added, smiling when Lucas rolled his eyes and gently slapped his stomach.

“We need to talk to her,” Daphné said, looking conflicted. “But… we’re hurting.”

Eliott sighed through his nose. “Her friendship is so much more important than that. I let my hurt get in between my friendship with Idriss and it’s one of my biggest regrets. Does her friendship mean to little to you that you can brush it aside and let it go?”

Manon shook her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever missed someone so much… aside from maybe Charles.”

“Then go get her.”


End file.
